Danny Phantom: Not Another Time Warp!
by Nameless1421
Summary: In the future A new hero takes Danny's place. DJ. then a portal appears in DJ's room. DJ and her brother David end up in Amity Park in the past. Will they get back to their own time? Will they find out how they got there? is there some connection?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's what's happened since the town has found out about Danny's ghost powers. **

**Danny has become the town hero, he's even getting paid for some things! Danny and Sam become inseparable. **

**Tucker and Valerie ended up going out and eventually got married along with Danny and Sam.**

**Tucker started his own software business and became very rich. **

**Tucker and Val had a son named Tyler. He became a ghost hunter along with DJ and David (Sam and Danny's twins)**

**Sam and Danny got killed when David and DJ were 7 years old. Sam was killed…you will figure out how she got killed later…Danny was killed by Vlad.**

**DJ has ghost powers just like her dad, but David is powerless. But he still helps along with Tyler, using technology from his Dad**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. The show belongs to it's beautiful creators!!!! the only one I remember is Butch Heartman (i think that's right...i think i got the last name wrong though...if i did...I'M SRY!!!!!!)**

**Chapter One**

DJ came into the room, put her backpack down and flopped on her bed. She sighs "What a day!" She was just beginning to relax when her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deej. It's me."

"Oh, hi Tyler! What's up?"

"You seem down? What's wrong?"

"Just another day of ghost hunting. It takes a toll on me."

"Oh, if your dad was here he could help you out with this I bet!"

"Well he's not here, not anymore."

"You still don't hate Vlad for killing him do you?"

"Of course I do! If he wasn't dead already I'd go kill him. But I'll never be able to get my revenge on him!" DJ yells with all her might into the phone and begins to cry her eyes out.

"Oh DJ don't cry please. I'm coming over. Don't leave!" Tyler hangs up the phone. And DJ just sits there still crying.

Her twin brother hears her crying down the hall and he comes into her room.

"Deej, what's wrong?" David says has he comes into her bedroom. He sees her bawling on her bed and he comes over and gives her a hug.

"It's gonna be ok DJ. Shh, it will be ok," David said while stroking her head lovingly. At that moment Tyler came in.

"What happened to her Ty?" David asked him.

"I was on the phone with her and she started talking but your guys' dad. And she started crying."

"Oh that explains it."

"I'm ok guys, really." DJ said as she got up out of her brother's hug.

"Are you sure?" David said to her.

"Yeah I'm su…" she stopped in mid-sentence. She was staring off into her closet. And then a blue light blanketed the room. Tyler and David turned around and saw a portal to the Ghost Zone right in her room. But this portal was very different than any others they have seen.

"What is that?" Tyler asked

"I'm not quite sure. I think it's a ghost portal." DJ said.

"But it doesn't really look like one." David said getting up. He began to walk towards the portal.

"David! Don't!" DJ yelled at him getting up herself.

He was close to the portal; he was getting closer and closer and closer until a whirlwind came trough the room, sucking them all into the portal screaming their heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were tumbled through the portal at light speed. Not knowing where it would lead.

-------In the year 2007-------

"Hey Sam," says Danny as he comes out gym class. "You ready?"

"Of course I'm read for our date silly!" Sam says teasingly. They walked down the front steps of the school. "I'm going ghost!" Danny yells and he transforms into Danny Phantom. He picks Sam up bridal style and takes her to their favorite date spot, under the old tree in the park to watch the sunset.

On their way there Danny's ghost sense goes off. "Oh what now?" says Danny. He lands on the ground and sets Sam down.

They start walking around looking for the ghost. His sense kept on going off but a ghost was nowhere in site. They went down a creepy alley and nothing was there. And so they figured that they would never find it. So they left and went to back to their date.

Little did they know that DJ was making Tyler and David invisible with her ghost powers. And as soon as Danny and Sam were out of site she became visible again.

"Dude, those were your parents!" says Tyler not believing what the heck is going on. DJ and David are just standing there in shock.

"I can save my parents!" DJ blurted out so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear her.

"Deej! Shh," Tyler said as he put his hand over her mouth. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Ohhhh no! Don't even think about it!" David said to her angrily.

"Don't think about what?!" Tyler said still confused.

"Don't try to stop me David. I've already set my mind to it! Either you are with me, or against me. And those against me can't be trusted!" she said with confidence that only a stern warrior could have. David sighs with disbelief.

"What am I missing here?!" Tyler yells.

"Don't you get it?" DJ says, "I'm gonna kill Vlad in this time. That way he will never cause any trouble, and he won't kill my dad! It's the perfect plan!"

"No it's not. Remember what happened to Dad the last time he meddled in time? He completely changed his entire present! And he had to go back and do it over again. If you kill Vlad and something happens, you won't be able to change it. Are you sure you want to take that risk?" David said hoping to change his sister's mind.

"Yes I'm willing to do anything to save Dad! No matter the cost. Even if it means my life I will risk anything to save him. And now that we have the only opportunity to, I'm gonna take it! Now, are you guys with me? Or against me?" DJ says as she transforms from her human form to ghost form.

David and Tyler look at each other and hit their transformer watches that give them their suits.

"We're with ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"DJ, I just thought of something." Tyler said.

"What is it Tyler?" DJ said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Where are we gonna stay?" DJ puts her finger up like she's gonna answer right away and she puts it right back down again.

"I don't know. Maybe we could get Dad to take us in somehow. But for now we will sleep here. Just for tonight. I know! Let's go to their school and make friends with them somehow. Maybe they'll trust us enough to lets us stay with one of them!"

"Well it's worth a shot", David says then yawns. "For now, let's get some sleep."

-------The next day at school-------

"Well here we are." said DJ when they were at the front steps of the school.

"Well come on DJ! What are you dumb and slow?!" Tyler yelled from the top of the stairs. DJ glared at him. DJ ran up the stairs as fast as she could and started chasing after him.

"I'm gonna kill you Tyler!" she yelled as she was running after him.

"Relax Deej I was only kidding!" Tyler yelled back behind him.

He looked back and realized that she was gaining on him. He turned back around and saw that big football player was in his way but he couldn't stop he ran into him at full speed. They both were on the ground and Tyler got up and started to walk off. Then the football player grabbed his shoulder from behind and turned him around and pushed him against the lockers, hard! When he opened his eyes he saw that it was Dash, Danny's old high school bully.

"Did you just run into me?" Dash yelled at him.

"Not on purpose!" Tyler yelled back.

"Not a smart move Ty." DJ mumbled to herself.

"I'm gonna beat you down till you show me some respect!" Dash lifted his fist and was about to hit him. He started to swing his fist and it got stopped just inches away from Tyler's face.

"What the…" Dash said when his arm stopped. He looked down and saw a hand on his wrist. He looked at the person holding his wrist. It was DJ; she was very strong for a girl.

"Why don't you pick on somebody of your own brain capacity?!" DJ said as she slowly moved his wrist backwards making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Oh wait, there is no one as dumb as you are!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Why I oughta!" he said as he was trying to get up. But DJ bent his arm back even more; and he fell back down on the ground again.

"Now listen to me! I'm gonna make this as simple as possible. Leave me and my friends ALONE!" she yelled at him and let go of his hand then left him sitting there on the floor. But one thing she didn't know was that Danny, Sam and Tucker were watching the whole thing.

"Wow that girl is strong." Tucker said after DJ left with David and Tyler. Danny was just staring at her as she walked away. "What is it man?"

"It's probably nothing." Danny said still staring at her.

"Well it better be nothing!" Sam said mad at him for staring at another girl.

"No! It's not like that. It's just my ghost sense went off when she was near me." Danny said as he was opening up his looker. "I wonder. Is it possible, that she's a ghost?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked him as she saw him walking away.

"Look Sam the only way I'm gonna find out if she is a ghost or not is to follow her." Danny replied as he was walking down like a man from Mission Impossible down the hall. He got close enough to hear them talking when they got to their lockers.

"DJ, you need to be careful about doing stuff like that. You could've blown our cover!" David said

"Relax David. No one suspects anything. They all just think I'm strong for a girl." DJ says with confidence.

"Well you know that he is smarter than you think. Remember all the times he caught us?"

"Well ya…but that doesn't mean anything. That's what he did in the past. We have learned from our past mistakes."

"Really? Ya well since we are doing this I beg to differ!" David said as he stormed off to his next class.

"He is really something isn't he?" DJ said as she closed her locker.

"Why do I even try?" Tyler said.

"Cause you're my friend and we are in this together whether you like it or not!" DJ said as she stormed off in the opposite direction of David. Then Tyler just shrugged his shoulders and went to his class.

"You guys I think they may be ghosts!" Danny said with excitement and worry.

"Come on Danny." Sam said in disbelief.

"Don't jump to conclusions man." Tucker said. "Now are you sure that they are ghosts?"

"Well at least one of them has to be. My ghost sense keeps on going off when they are around."

"It might just be a coincidence." Sam said.

"You don't believe me do you?" Danny said angrily

"Well we think you may be right. But we don't want you attacking innocent people." Tucker said to try to calm him down. But it wasn't working.

"I know they are! They have to be. You didn't hear them talking! There is nothing else that could be it! They have to be ghosts! And they are out to kill me. I think they want revenge on me for something. But I don't recognize them at all! They must be undercover." Sam and Tucker acted like they were gonna say something. "I don't want to hear it guys. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna kill those ghosts and put them back into the ghost zone!"

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys. I have to get to a good stopping point and the ending chapters will be really long so yeahhh...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He leaped into the air and flew through the ceiling of the hallway.

"Danny! Wait!" Sam yelled as she was running out the door. She tried to stop him before he flew off, but she did not succeed. She watched him fly away into the sky.

"Danny!" she yelled as he flew off.

"Sam, he'll come back. I know Danny." Tucker said trying to calm her down.

"I thought I knew him too." Sam said in disappointment.

-------After school------

DJ, David and Tyler were walking down the steps when DJ's ghost sense went off.

"Oh what now?" DJ said looking around to see if Danny was around to set her ghost sense off. But she didn't see him anywhere.

"It's probably just a random ghost. That's Danny Phantom's job. Not mine." she said a little disappointed.

"Are you saying you miss fighting ghosts?" David said.

"Well a little. I guess. I don't know!" DJ says. "I just wish, you know, that I was useful to my dad. You know, he never really trained me with my powers enough to see me improve. I just, want him to be proud of me." she starts to cry as she says this.

Overhead, Danny is listening in to their conversation. He saw her break down like that just by mentioning her dad.

"Maybe she isn't evil after all." Danny said to himself.

"You're right Daniel, but I am!" said a voice out of nowhere. Then Danny turns around and sees Vlad Plasmius right behind him. He shoots a ectoplamsmic ray at him through his hand and Danny goes flying to the ground right in front of DJ, David and Tyler.

"Dad!" DJ whispered to herself.

Vlad came flying down from the sky. He landed on the ground and walked slowly up to Danny. He picked Danny up by his collar and started to swing a punch toward him. Right in mid-swing he was stopped. It was DJ again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said to him as she bent his wrist backwards just like she did to Dash.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do to me?" Vlad says as he grabs her hand and yanks her down to the ground. "Are you gonna hurt me?"

DJ looks up at him with an evil look in her eye. Vlad laughs at her face.

"You almost scared me there for a second there little girl." he says as he is laughing.

"You should be scared." DJ said as she lifted her legs and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying.

Vlad gets up like nothing happened. "Did you think that was gonna hurt me?" he said as he looked at her. "I'll deal with you later." he said to her as he walked up to Danny, still on the ground but awake at this moment.

"Don't you dare touch him!" DJ yelled at him.

"And what are you gonna do kick me again?" Vlad says as he picks up Danny like he did before.

"No, what I'm about to do to you is way worse." she said. Vlad turned his attention to her. At this moment Sam a Tucker show up, but no one sees them. Danny looks at DJ too.

"I'm going ghost!" she yells as she transforms into DJ Phantom (very original huh?) With her snow white hair, glowing green eyes and killer outfit, she was in her true ghost form.

"You're a ghost?" Danny says still in Vlad's grip.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for, for 6 years I've been training for this day." she says as she is circling around Vlad.

"What day?" Vlad asks before anyone else can.

"The day I avenge my father!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Right after she talks she attacks Vlad at full speed knocking Danny out of his hands and ramming him into the wall of the alley. She floats in the air until he gets up and attacks him with and ectoplasmic energy blast and he blocks it with a shield.

"Come on! You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Vlad taunts her, and pushes her over the edge.

"Ok you asked for it!" she yelled back at him. She starts gathering her power. You could see the lightening form around her and gather in her hands. The lightening formed into a ball between her hands. She opened her eyes and they were pure white with lightening coming out of them. She pulls back the ball behind her and throws it with all her strength. Vlad gets plowed into the ground and DJ falls to the ground and transforms back to her human form.

Vlad gets up from the hole as DJ was waking up.

"How is it possible you are alive?" DJ yelled at him. "Answer me!" she yells even louder when he doesn't answer.

"How can a little 15 year old girl like you have that much power?" Vlad said weakly. DJ glares at him. "I do admit you are very strong, but not strong enough to beat me. Although I don't quite understand what you have against me. Have we ever met my dear?"

"You killed my father! You are nothing more to me than a killer. And never call me 'my dear' ever again!" DJ says as she gets up. "You will rue the day you messed with my family!"

"Well, the next time we meet girl, you won't get out alive." Vlad says as he flies off.

David and Tyler rush to DJ to help her up.

"You know Vlad?" Danny asks.

"Unfortunately." DJ said to him.

"He killed our father." David said. Danny looked at him curiously.

"Are you two…?" he asks, but David knows what he's asking.

"Yeah, we're twins. But I didn't get the ghost powers." David said, and then, realizing what he said decides to shut up.

"How did you get your ghost powers?" Danny asked DJ.

"I rather not talk about it honestly." She said still wiped out from the power surge she had.

"How did you do that? The lightening thing."

"I have been practicing it as long as I can remember. My dad taught me how to use it. But he never got a chance to finish teaching me how to control it, so I taught myself. But I've never used that much power at once before and it took a lot out of me." DJ said as she fell back down to the ground. Tyler and David had to help her up again.

"How could your dad teach you something like that?" Danny was getting very pushy trying to figure out who they are and why they were here.

"That's something else I don't want to talk about, if you don't mind." DJ said kind of annoyed. Then an awkward silence fell on the group. Then Danny said the question DJ, David and Tyler were hoping would never pop up; but they knew it was coming sooner or later.

"Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

No one said a word. Tucker and Sam were still out in the distance watching everything that was happening.

"Answer me. Who are you?" Danny said again, louder this time.

"I'm DJ, this is my brother David and this is our friend Tyler." DJ said hoping that would satisfy him, but it didn't.

"Last names?" Danny asked

"I'm sorry but we really must be going." DJ said as she transformed again. She picked up Tyler and David by the waists and flew off to a place he would never find them, the alley where they first were in this time. Danny began to follow them but Sam came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Danny, please don't. They'll come back another day. Don't worry about it." Sam says to him.

Danny sighs. "You're right." He looks in the direction of the way they flew off. "But I wonder, if there is a connection with me somehow."

DJ landed in the alley and transformed back to her human self.

"That was way to close!" she said as she sat down on a box.

"DJ! What were you thinking?! You could've blown our cover." David yelled at her.

"Look, I saw a chance to kill Vlad and I took it. Just the fact that Dad was there was a…"

"Problem!" David finished for her.

"Both of you knock it off!" Tyler said.

"Whatever!" DJ said as she ran off.

"Tyler, follow her." David said. "I'll stay here. She won't want to talk to me now."

Tyler knew exactly where she was going, to the old tree in the park. (Remember? It's Danny and Sam's fav date spot)

He was walking toward the tree when he saw her under the tree crying. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh Tyler! Why does it have to be this way?" DJ said crying.

"Life isn't fair. We've all learned that the hard way. But it's the little things that make it all worthwhile." Tyler said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well I don't know about you, but for me my family and friends make it worthwhile."

"Oh that helps me out."

"But what really makes life worth living, above anything else, is seeing you everyday." Tyler said with a smile. DJ got out of his hug and looked at him right in the eye.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." Tyler says as he takes DJ's hand. "DJ I've never been able to say it before, but I love you."

DJ was speechless. All she could do was smile. She jumped on him and hugged him. He hugged her back. They just held each other for about 5 minutes. They spread apart just enough to look at each other. They slowly leaned in closed their eyes and kissed. They held each other in the kiss until the sun set. (Which was almost set by the time they began to kiss.)

Back at Danny's house, he was laying on his bed throwing a ball in the air, worrying about DJ.

"Who could she be?" Danny said to himself. As he said that everything around him began to stop. The clock on the wall stopped ticking, the cars on the road stopped in their places and ball he was throwing stopped in the air. Then a clock hand appeared in the room and spun in a circle. It was Clockwork.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Danny asked him.

"I'm here to show you who DJ and David really are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" 'How they really are?' Are you saying they are lying to me?" Danny said very confused.

"Yes but they are lying to you for good reason. They don't want you to get hurt. They are not even supposed to be here in the first place." Clockwork said. He opens a ghost portal that leads to his lair. "Come with me Daniel. You need to know the truth." Danny reluctantly went through the portal.

He followed Clockwork to the time portal. "Go through here. I'll meet you there once you get to where you need to be." Clockwork says gesturing to the portal.

"Where I need to be?" Danny says.

"Don't question me! Just do as I say." Clockwork said raising his voice. Danny became a little scared; Clockwork never raised his voice before. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen, but he needed to know who DJ was and how she got her powers. So he went through the portal.

He looked around and saw he was on his home street. He walked around and he saw his house.

"This is my house." Danny exclaimed out loud to himself. As he said that a little girl with a little boy, each about 7 years old, came out of the house. He saw them and hid behind a mailbox on the corner. He tried to get a better look but he couldn't see who they were. Then he saw an older version of himself step out of the house and pick up the little girl. At that moment Clockwork appeared.

"Are those kids my children?" Danny asked him.

"Yes. This is before, when you all were a happy family." Clockwork said staring at older Danny playing with his daughter.

"What do you mean 'before'? Before what?" Danny asked confused about what Clockwork said.

"It will be best if I show you, not tell you." Clockwork said as he waved his staff and the two them popped into a new time at the speed of light. Danny looked around and saw that he was in some sort of evil lair. As he was scanning his surroundings he saw His older self fighting Vlad Plasmius. He saw his children trapped in some sort of cage surrounded by a shield, and he saw a woman on the ground completely unconscious, with no sign of life.

"Who's that?" Danny said pointing to the body on the ground.

"That is your future wife." Clockwork said.

Danny's older self kicked Vlad unconscious for a short while and went up to his wife. He turned her over and started shaking her yelling out her name.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" Danny's older self yelled at His wife. "Sam? Honey? Please wake up!"

Danny just looked at his older self completely stunned. He didn't know what to think about the fact that he was going to marry Sam, have 2 children and the fact that she would die.

He was still staring at his older self, who was crying over the death of Sam. Older Danny got up and turned toward Vlad.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you my boy." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"And why not?"

"Cause if you make one more move, I'll kill your children." Vlad said while holding on to a switch. "When I flip this switch, your children's atoms will be spread to far apart it will take ten years just to put together a toenail." (**I did borrow this line from a movie. Although I don't think many people have seen it. If u know what movie I'm talking about tell me in a review and I'll let u know if u r right. Lol!)** he said as he laughed just like one of those evil bad guys in those old tacky movies.

"Daddy!" the little girl yelled.

"Ok, ok. You win. Just don't hurt them, please." Older Danny said.

"Very well. I won't hurt them." Vlad said as he took his hand off the switch. His children and younger Danny sighed in relief. But as they all started to relax Vlad turned the tables on them all.

"I'll just kill you instead!" Vlad said as he hit him with the most powerful energy blast Danny had ever seen.

Older Danny fell to the ground, covered in blood. He saw Clockwork but didn't see his younger self.

"Clockwork…" Older Danny said faintly. "I know what Vlad's plan is. It involves time. Don't let it get out of hand." His last words as he died were a warning, one that would determine Danny's future as well as his children.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As he saw his older self die, all Danny could think about was the fact that he did it protect his children. He stood there in awe; he couldn't believe what was going on.

"You see? You died protecting your children. And your wife died protecting both you and your children." Clockwork said.

"I see that, but how does this tell me who DJ and David are?" Danny said still trying to grasp seeing himself die.

Clockwork sighs. "You don't understand do you? Think about it Daniel. DJ and David had their father killed by Vlad. And you are going to be killed by Vlad in the future."

Danny's eyes became as wide as quarters; he finally realized why Clockwork took him there.

"So you took me here to see myself die, just so I would know that DJ and David are my children?!" Danny yells at him. "Is this some kind of sick joke?! You take me into the future to see Sam and myself die just so I would know who my children are?! What exactly were you thinking of taking me here?"

"I was not allowed to tell you straight out." Clockwork said with a sigh. "I'm sorry if I've…"

"Scared me for life? I already know I'm gonna die. What's the point of even living now?"

"Don't talk like that Daniel. You don't know of all the good you will do in the future. And you of all people know that the future is not set in stone."

"Yeah I know." Danny sighs. "Well how did they get to my time in the first place?"

Clockwork sighs, he takes them back to his lair. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We all thought he had died only months after he killed you. But we were wrong."

"Clockwork, what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Vlad is still alive in DJ and David's time. But he's not in their time anymore. He's in yours." Danny's mouth opened as wide as it could go.

"Vlad opened a time portal without my approval. When he opened it one accidentally opened in DJ's room. Her, David and Tyler got sucked through it, and ended up in your time."

"I honestly hope she doesn't do something she will regret." Clockwork said after an awkward silence.

"What do you mean Clockwork?" Danny said still trying to grasp what Clockwork had just told him.

"What I mean is that she has wanted to avenge you even since she saw Vlad kill you. I think she might do something that can't be reversed in any way."

Danny gasped, "I can't believe this!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Make sure she doesn't do anything she will regret. And only guide her, don't force her. If you force her then you might destroy the time stream even more than it is."

"Great, no pressure." Danny said as he flew out of his lair and back to his house.

Once he got into the lab he heard a noise coming from roof and he heard Sam screaming. He runs up to the roof and he finds Vlad from his time as well as the Vlad from the future fighting side by side.

"Surprised Daniel?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Danny saw both Vlads staring at him he was in shock. Then he looked around and saw that DJ, David, Tyler, Tucker and Sam were on the ground injured or unconscious.

"What have you done?" Danny yelled at them.

"What my younger counterpart failed to do before." said the future Vlad. "I was not as powerful then as I am now." He said toward Danny, "No offence." He said towards his younger self. "None taken." said present Vlad. "Now will you join me in killing my archenemy?"

"Well seeing as I've already killed him when he was older, being able to kill him now should be easy as pie." Future Vlad said

"Neither of you are going to touch him!" said DJ getting up in pain. She grabbed her side and fell to the ground when she stood up.

"DJ!" Tyler yelled from the ground attempting to get up but failed.

"Silly girl." past Vlad said and completely ignored her. "Now where were we?"

"I said, 'Don't touch him!'" said DJ getting up and staying up. She was wobbling back and forth trying to keep her balance.

"DJ, you don't have to do this." Tyler yelled again.

"Yes I do. If I don't do something then who will?"

"Please this though. I love you DJ. Please don't do this."

"I love you too, but this is something I have to do." DJ said to Tyler then turned her direction towards both Vlad's. "Get ready to pay for what you've done!"

"What have we done?" past Vlad asked his older counterpart. As future Vlad began to answer Danny interrupted.

"You killed me."

"And how does this affect them?" past Vlad asked again.

"Cause, I'm their father." When Danny said those words, everyone became silent. They all looked at him as if he was crazy, except for DJ. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She ran to him and hugged him like he was her father, but he wasn't, not yet anyway. But still Danny hugged her back.

"I wanted to tell you so bad." DJ said crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok." Danny said trying to be like a father already.

"No it won't be. Just because you are alive in this time, doesn't mean we can change my past."

"It's because I know, that we can change my future." (**I know the whole time travel thing gives ppl headaches, but bear with me here.) **DJ looked at him curiously for a second then she realized exactly what he meant.

"The future is never set in stone. And since we are all here, we aren't in the future now are we?" DJ said to the future Vlad who was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"You little bitch!"Future Vlad yells at DJ. "You will not ruin my plan so easily!"

"I think you ruined it yourself." DJ taunts back.

"You're not helping…" Tyler said still trying to get up. When DJ saw he was having trouble she went over to help him get up.

"If I kill Danny and Sam anything that they will do will never happen, including having you two." Future Vlad say looking at David and DJ. "May I do the honors?" past Vlad said to his older self.

"Be my guest."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had writer's block for a while. I hope this chapter is good. Please review!!! **

**Chapter 11**

"Be my guest." said future Vlad to his younger self.

Present Vlad was powering up his most powerful weapon, his ghostly wail. He fired it and knocked them all at least 20 feet.

"Well shall we continue?" Present Vlad asked his future self.

"Why yes." future Vlad said. "Keep them busy." he said pointing to the children on the ground.

"Of course."

DJ was laying lifeless on the ground along with the rest of them. Present Vlad went up to her and picked her up by her collar. She hung in the air, only by the grip of Vlad was she suspended.

"What do you want with me?" DJ said to him weakly.

"Your mother's power." he said quietly, but just loud enough for Danny to hear.

"What does he mean by that? 'Your mother's power'. I thought her mom was Sam." Danny said to David puzzled out of mind.

David sighs. "Yes Sam is our mother. But..." David sighs again. "I think it would be better if Clockwork showed the both of you."

When he said that Clockwork appeared, freezing time around the two.

"What do you need to show us Clockwork?" Danny asked him impatiently.

"Something i thought could be avoided. But, David believes you need to know." Clockwork said with a sigh.

He then opened a portal sending them forward in time. But not too far, their senior year of high school. They were at the park, Danny was fighting a ghost with Sam as always, but something was different. Danny was unconscious on the ground and Sam defeated the ghost with something Danny, nor Sam, had ever seen before. She was surrounded by a bright light, she had some sort of form that was hard to see because of the light. But something that Danny could make out was Sam was wearing a formal dress, tiara, and she had a set of angel wings behind her. She defeated the ghost with almost no effort.

* * *

_The bright light disappeared, and Sam was back to normal. Danny was still on the ground, but awake. He was in shock, he couldn't believe what Sam just did. _

_"Sam, what did you just do?" Danny said to her once he overcame the shock. _

_"I don't know." Sam__ said. "I just, wanted to protect you." _

_The a bright light emerged from where the ghost fell. _

_"Now that you have defeated the almighty Shagon," a voice said from nowhere. "I give you this." A beautiful, silver crystal appeared in the air right above the ghost's "body". _

_"You are finally ready to have your power and resume your reign. But, use this crystal only in emergency, Sam." _

_"How do you know my name?" future Sam asked it. _

_"You are destined to become the queen of Earth, as you were the princess of the Moon in another life." _

_"What?" _

**(Yes I did steal this little part from Sailor Moon. So sue me(not really!!)...I ran out of ideas!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon!!!) **_"In the past you were a princess on the kingdom on the Moon. Then a dark force took over your kingdom, nothing could stop it. Except the power of the Silver Crystal, which only a royal can use. But anyone who uses it, will die. It drains the life force of the one who uses it. Your mother died protecting you, and now she told me to give you the crystal when I thought you were ready. So here you go. Don't use it unless absolutely necessary." _

_Sam stood there holding the crystal trying to absorb what just happened. _

_

* * *

_

Clockwork took them to another time before they could see what else happened. He took them to a place Danny remembered, one that he couldn't remove from his mind since he first saw not long ago.

"What are we doing here?" Danny yelled at Clockwork. "I've...I've already seen this. I don't want to see it again."

"I know." Clockwork said. "But you didn't see everything."

* * *

_"Danny!" Sam yelled as she saw her husband fall to the ground. She ran to his side, felt his pulse, then sighed with relief. "You monster!" she yelled at Vlad._

_"Ah, I wouldn't do anything rash, Mrs. Fenton. If you do, I'll kill your children!" Vlad said toward her. _

_"Don't you dare lay a hand on my children!" Sam yelled._

_"I told you. But you never listen." Vlad said, he began to attack DJ and David. Then they began to scream. _

_"Nooo!!!!!!!" she yelled with all her might. She took out the Silver Crystal and raised it above her head. She became someone new, someone with power. She used all the power the Silver Crystal had to protect her children. The crystal had sucked all the life out of her. She fell to the ground with the crystal still in hand. Then as she died, she grabbed the crystal and gently pushed it through the air and it went inside her daughter. Then she died. He husband woke up and he ran to her side and began calling her name. _

* * *

"I think you have seen all you need to see." Clockwork said 

"Oh my God! That's what's gonna happen to me?" Sam said to Danny. All he could do was nod. She began to cry and he pulled her in to a tight hug.

"You two may need to break that up."Clockwork said as he took them back to their own time, right when the left. It was almost as if they were never gone.

DJ was being held by Vlad, David was still talking to them, and Future Vlad split.

The ground began to shake vigorously, DJ began to scream her head off, and Tyler was trying to figure out what was going on. Then they started to see the town slowly go away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE!! This is somewhat like sailor moon...well i hope u enjoy the ending! Sorry it took soo long...**

**Chapter 12**

They looked around and saw the ground slowly drift farther away.

"We're flying!" Danny said. "But how?"

He looked around and saw Vlad's intangible arm inside his daughter. DJ was screaming because of the pain he was causing.

"Let go of her!" Danny yelled at Vlad. He completely ignored him and went on with his search for the crystal.

"Ah ha! I found it!" he said as he was pulling the crystal out of her.

She dropped to the ground lifeless with a glazed look in her open eye.

"I finally have it! The most powerful object in the world is mine!" Vlad yelled as he held the crystal in his hand.

"DJ!" David and Tyler yelled in unison and then ran to her side. Tyler checked her pulse while her twin checked her breathing.

"She's not breathing." David said.

"She has no pulse either." Tyler said worried. "Oh DJ, don't leave me now. I love you. Please come back." Tears formed in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks.

Danny and Sam watched as the man they have hated for years kill the daughter they would soon have. Sam began to cry uncontrollably into Danny's shoulder. But Danny did not shed a tear; for he knew that someone like his little girl wouldn't die off that easily.

Vlad sent and energy beam towards them all knocking David and Tyler from DJ's side toward Danny and Sam. All were on the ground looking up at Vlad.

"You see, not even you can defeat me Daniel. You and your family are a disgrace. You will raise a good for nothing son and a little girl who couldn't control her powers." He said with a laugh. Then he felt something grab onto his arm and pull him down to the ground. He looked and saw it was DJ trying to get the crystal back with all her might.

"No one insults my dad and gets away with it! HA!" she yelled as she grabbed the crystal and a bright light came around them all. When the light died down all that was left was DJ holding her crystal in her hands. Vlad was nowhere to be found.

Danny and company sighed with relief but then he realized on thing important.

"We're falling!" he yelled. Without Vlad's power holding the rock they were on up in space they would get burned up in the earth's atmosphere.

DJ knew what was happening but unlike her friends and family she remained calm. She knew what she had to do. She had to do what her mother did 9 years ago. She opened her closed eyes held out her crystal in front of her and slowly moved it over her head.

"I'm going ghost!" she yelled in a voice no one had ever heard from her before. She was no only in her ghost form, but her princess form as well. The combined powers in her possession would be the only thing that would save them from total oblivion.

She held out the crystal and focused her ghost powers to it with all her strength. A force field went around the rock they were flying on. She began to struggle to hold up the shield but she held her ground, knowing if she let it go for just one second they could all die.

David and Tyler looked at her in disbelief. They knew what she was doing and why; but they never knew she would actually go through with it. David began to cry, he knew deep in his heart that his sister was gonna die. But he also knew she was taking their mother's example to die for the ones she loves. Tyler on the other hand was inconsolable. The girl he loves was going to die for him. He couldn't let her do it.

"DJ no! There must be another way!" He pleaded to her from the other side of the rock. She slowly turned her head toward him, not wavering in her stance. She gave him a look that said she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to back out now, not after she got this far. She turned back toward the crystal and concentrated on keeping it up.

"We can't just leave here like that!" Tyler said.  
"Yeah, we gotta help her!" Danny exclaimed.  
"We will not let her death be in vain!" David yelled while walking up to his sister. He touched her shoulder to let her know he was there. She turned slightly toward him and smiled at her twin.

"For mom." She said with a strained voice.

"For mom." He said in agreement.

They began to see the sky and clouds whoosh by a fast speeds.

"We're back in the atmosphere!" Sam yelled in excitement.

Cheering went across the rock, well everywhere except for the front of the rock. David was holding DJ in his arms. They landed with a hard thud just outside of the city.

"DJ?" David yelled to the lifeless body of his sister. "DJ?!" he yelled again, and again he got no response from the lifeless girl in his arms.

"Is she?" Tyler asked not wanting to finish the sentence.

David couldn't find the words, so all he did was nod his head. Tyler hung his head low. He began to cry at the loss of his girlfriend. Sam also started to cry at the loss of her future daughter. Danny took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"She did what she had to do to save us." Danny said trying to comfort everyone.

"There had to have been another way!" Tyler yelled. "I know she was your daughter and all Danny, but she was my best friend! And my girlfriend! And I love her! I would gladly die for her, but not the other way around!" he dropped to his knees next to the lifeless body of his girlfriend. "DJ, please come back. I love you! Please, please come back." He didn't even try to hide the tears or the shakiness in his voice. He took her into his lap, laid on her stomach and cried.

He then felt a hand fall on his. He looked up and saw that DJ's hand had fallen on top of his. He looked at her face hoping for the impossible. He saw her eyes squint then slowly open. His tears stopped falling and a smile came across his face.

"I told you I could do it." She said in a weak voice.

"DJ!" Tyler hugged her as if he would never let her go.

"I kinda need to breathe here Tyler." She said while choking.

"Sorry." He let go of her and looked into her purple eyes as if no one else was there. "I thought I lost you." He touched her cheek.

"How is this possible? I thought if the crystal was destroyed then the carrier would die." Sam questioned.

DJ opened her hand and the crystal was in her hand, completely in tact. She smiled up at everyone around her. She knew that everything in her life was perfect, just the way it is.

--

"So I guess we'll be going then." DJ said to Danny.

"But you have only been recovering for a day, you can't leave now." He retaliated. "At least stay another night."

"We can't." David said.

"Yeah if we stay here any longer we may corrupt the time stream." Tyler said adjusting his glasses.

"Too late." A voice said from nowhere. A clock appeared, the hands spun then Clockwork appeared. "You three have corrupted the time stream so greatly that the time you used to live in, does not exist." Gasps came from the three teens.

"You mean…" DJ began to ask.

"We don't exist either?" David finished.

"Yes. You three have basically been replaced by three different teenagers. They look like you, sound like you, act like you, but live different lives. Your parents in this time are alive, so everything changed."

DJ smiled; she did what she wanted to do in this time. She did risk her life for her parents, in more ways than one.

"So what happens to us?" David asked.

"You three are free to live in this time if you wish. It will be confusing and difficult to explain where you came from but if that is what you wish, then so be it."

DJ, Tyler and David looked at each other, then their parents. They all smiled in approval.

"We…" Tyler began.

"Are…" David continued.

"Staying!" DJ finished.

DJ and David went to hug Danny and Sam, Tyler went to hug Tucker, and Clockwork smiled a warmhearted smile.

"Very well, this is your choice. You shall live in this time. This is now your present. Enjoy it." With that he left them to enjoy the time they have together.

They walked back to Danny's arm in arm.

"David could live with me." Danny said.

"Tyler could live with me." Tucker said.

"And DJ could live with me." Sam said with a smile.

"Sounds great!" DJ said. An awkward silence fell on them for about two minutes.

"So," Danny said breaking the silence. "Can you show me how to do that lightening thing?"

They all laughed as the sun set on the wonderful day.

**The End**


End file.
